


And Baby Makes Three

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, Chubby Baby Hands, Cutesy, Day 4, Day 4: Family AU, Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, Implied Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke finally get some time off from work.  That is, until Captain Mikoshiba asks them for a little favor.</p>
<p>Written for Day 4 of SouRin Week, Paper:  Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here I am with some fluffy domestic realness~  
> It was weird to write adorable baby cuteness outside of Great Expectations (that's my fic that is literally all 'wanting a baby' all the time - but it's KnB, so...anyway)  
> This could probably be rated G tbh, but there are some SouRin scenes that imply something more than kissing, so I upped the rating just in case.  
>   
> Thanks to my beta, DolphinGirl, for brainstorming with me on this one. I honestly had no idea what to write for Day 4, haha.

“Two days off!” Rin stretched his arms over his head as he walked into their apartment.  “Forty-eight hours with no patrolling, no arrests and no citations.”  He threw his peaked cap onto the kitchen table, followed by his badge and cuffs.

“As long as Captain Mikoshiba doesn’t call us in,” his husband added, unbuttoning his blue polyester uniform shirt.  They’d just finished up a twelve-hour shift and the morning light filtered in through the window above the kitchen sink.

“We haven’t had two days off in a row in over three months,” the redheaded reasoned, “There’s no way he’d call us in.”

“Two days off in a row?” Sousuke frowned slightly.  “When was the last time we’ve gotten a full day off, period?”  Rin thought for a moment, opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” he hopped up onto the kitchen table and played with the top button of his shirt.  “But, since we finally have some alone time off the clock…” he nearly purred, crooking his finger and beckoning his husband over.  “How about you read me my rights, _Officer_?” he teased.

“Well,” the brunet stepped between Rin’s legs, feeling them immediately wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.  “You have the right to remain silent,” he whispered in Rin’s ear huskily, “but I fully intend to convince you otherwise.”

“Oh ho, well,” Rin looped his arms around the taller man’s neck.  “I’ll try my hardest to come quietly,” he leaned forward, lips ghosting over his husband’s, about to close the gap completely, when the phone rang.  Rin pulled away and threw his head back with an aggravated groan.

“Let’s see,” Sousuke checked his watch.  “We’ve been off the clock for twenty minutes,” he clicked his tongue. “New record.”

“I’ll get it,” Rin slid off the table and walked over the phone.  “It’s weird for the captain to call the landline, though,” he picked up the receiver and clicked the answer button.  “Hello?”

‘Oh, Onii-chan, I’m glad you’re home,’ his sister’s voice sang merrily over the line.

“Hey Gou,” he greeted and looked over at his husband.  Sousuke waved and continued removing his uniform shirt, tossing his keys, phone and other various accoutrements on the table.  “Sousuke says ‘hi’,” Rin added with a smirk.

‘Um, I heard you had the next couple of days off, is that right?’ Gou asked, sounding nervous.  It put Rin on edge. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he answered cautiously.  “What’s wrong?”  Sousuke threw Rin a puzzled look and raised an eyebrow.  Rin waved him off and continued talking to his sister.  “Is everything okay?”

‘Everything’s fine.’  But her tone wasn’t very convincing.

“What is it?” Rin was getting nervous now.  Sousuke walked over from the table and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” the brunet whispered.

“I don’t know,” Rin hissed back.  “Gou,” he spoke into the phone again.  “If there’s anything you need, you know you can ask us, right?”

‘Well, that’s what I was calling bout,’ she sounded like she was hesitating. 

“Gou, you’re kind of freaking us out here,” Rin admitted.  “What do you need?” he asked.  “Is the baby okay?”

‘That baby’s fine,’ she sounded like she was smiling.  ‘In fact, he’s sort of the reason I’m calling.’  She paused.  ‘Do you think you and Sousuke could watch Kichirou this weekend?’ she finally asked.

“Oh, um,” Rin turned toward Sousuke, who had pulled away and was rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat.

‘I wouldn’t normally ask you to give up your precious days off, but,’ she said in a rush, ‘Sei won a trip for two to an onsen in some radio contest and we have to use the passes before they expire.’

“What, you two need a second honeymoon?” he teased his sister.  She huffed indignantly on the other end of the line.

‘It’s supposed to be really nice,’ Gou said.  ‘And it’s only for tonight and part of tomorrow and-’

“That’s fine, we’ll do it,” Rin said.  Sousuke shot him a questioning glance, but he waved him off again.  “Just bring him by whenever you need to-” but he stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Got it,” Sousuke crossed over to their front door and pulled it open.  There stood Gou, baby Kichirou in one arm and an overnight bag and her cellphone in the other.

“I called on the drive over,” she smiled, waving the phone.  Rin joined his husband in the doorway.

“What if we’d said ‘no’?” he raised an eyebrow.

“But I knew you’d agree,” Gou beamed.

“What did we agree to, exactly?” Sousuke side-eyed Rin.

“Thanks you guys!” a deep, energetic voice came from outside.  A second later, Seijuurou was standing behind his wife, wearing an amazingly loud Hawaiian-style shirt.  “We really appreciate it.”

“Ah,” Rin stared at the hula dancers on his brother-in-law’s shirt and then blinked, shaking his head.  “No problem,” he said.  “We love Kichirou,” he reached forward and Gou handed him the baby.

“Everything you need should be in the bag,” she said, passing the duffel to Sousuke.  “His diapers, jars of food, his travel highchair, extra bottles of formula, wipes, three changes of clothes-”

“It’s alright,” Rin laughed.  “We’ve watched Kichirou before.”

“But not overnight,” Gou chewed on her bottom lip and then turned to look at her husband.  “Sei, maybe we shouldn’t go.”

“C’mon, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.  “These two haven’t failed me on a case yet.”

“To be fair, watching a baby isn’t the same as arresting shoplifters,” she was wringing her hands.  Seijuurou put one of his large hands over hers and kissed her temple.

“Babe, they’ll be fine,” his golden eyes shifted to look at Rin and Sousuke.  “If you need anything, you have our numbers,” he said.  “Oh,” he stood up straight, “and no one from the station should be bothering you,” he explained.  “I told them you two were busy.”

“So, it’s that the easy, huh?” Sousuke said and Rin elbowed him in the stomach.

“Alright, I think we’ve got everything,” Rin held the ten-month-old baby up and Kichirou waved his hands excitedly.  “Say bye-bye to Mommy and Daddy.”  Immediately, Gou’s eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t leave him,” she decided.  “Cancel the trip.”  Sousuke stepped forward and pat her head.

“Go enjoy your trip,” he gave a gentle smile.  “It’s only one night.”

“Okay…” Gou took a deep breath.  “We’ll see you three tomorrow evening,” she leaned forward and kissed her son on his forehead.  “Be good for Uncle Rin and Uncle Sousuke.”  Kichirou cooed and grabbed his mother’s hand.  Tears filled Gou’s eyes again, but Seijuurou was quicker.

“Why don’t you wait in the car, babe?” he offered and she nodded with a sniffle.  After she was gone, he put a hand on Rin and Sousuke’s shoulders.  “Thanks again.”  He crouched down a bit and offered his fist to the baby, who wildly waved his arm until his chubby little fist came in contact with his father’s.  “That’s my boy,” he beamed.

“You’d better hurry before your getaway weekend is over,” Rin offered.

“Right,” Seijuurou leaned back down to nuzzle his son’s nose before he stood up and cleared his throat.  “I’ll see you three tomorrow,” he nodded and walked over to where Gou was waiting in the car.  They waved one last time before he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“So much for some alone time, huh?” Sousuke lifted his brows and glanced at his husband.

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” the redhead reached a hand down and chuckled when Kichirou grabbed his finger.  Seijuurou and Gou’s son looked just like Gou did when she was a baby, with dark burgundy hair and a chubby little face.  His golden eyes, though, were all Mikoshiba.

“You want one of those?” his husband asked with a smirk.

“It might be nice,” Rin lifted his nephew up and touched their foreheads together.  “But let’s start by getting through the next thirty-six hours.”

*~*Breakfast*~*

“I was hoping to eat something and then sleep for a few hours,” Sousuke grumbled as he searched the pantry for something to make for breakfast.

“We can sleep tonight,” Rin granted, bouncing Kichirou on his knee.  The baby giggled.

“Yeah, that wasn’t exactly what I’d had planned for tonight either…” the taller man sighed.

“Anyway,” the redhead smiled at his slightly annoyed-looking husband.  “What’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes sound good?” Sousuke asked and Rin nodded.

“If you cut the pieces small enough, Kichirou can have some, too,” he stood up and walked over to where the brunet was beginning to gather the ingredients.  “Are you going to put blueberries in them?” he asked.

“Do you _want_ me to put blueberries in them?” his husband teased.

“I just thought it would be nice, since they’re tangy and all…” Rin pursed his lips.

“Can’t have these being too sweet,” Sousuke turned his head and leaned down, lips hovering just above the redhead’s.  “Right?” he breathed.

“Mmm…” Rin replied, moving to close the gap, but their kiss was prevented by a chubby little hand reaching up and smacking Sousuke on the lips.  “Pfft,” Rin tried hard not to laugh at the taller man’s shocked expression.

“Kissing is off-limits, too, huh?” the brunet mumbled against his nephew’s little tiny hand and then chuckled.  Kichirou gurgled and the two men smiled and shook their heads.

*~*Playtime*~*

“We have to get a picture!” Rin bit his lip as he reached for his cellphone.

“I don’t want any photographic evidence,” Sousuke sighed.

“C’mon, it’s adorable!” the redhead insisted.  Sousuke was lying on his stomach on the ground.  Kichirou had crawled on top of him and sat on his back, holding his arms up in the air.  The funny thing was, the brunet couldn’t move.  Kichirou had dragged about eight different toys over and set them in various places on his uncle’s broad shoulders.

“Yes, yes, it’s cute,” Sousuke tried to take shallow breaths, afraid he’d knock his nephew off if he breathed too deeply.  “Now get him off of me,” he pleaded.

“Hmm,” Rin sat on the couch and took a few more pictures.  “I don’t think I will.”

“Rin…” the brunet threatened darkly.

“I kind of like seeing you like this,” he flashed a sharp-toothed grin.  “All cute and helpless, held down by a ten-month-old.”

“When I get out of this, you’re in for it,” Sousuke glared up at him, cerulean eyes threatening.  Rin just laughed.

“All the more reason for me to leave you like this,” he crossed his legs and pillowed his head with his hands on the back of the couch.

“You’re so going to get it,” the taller man mumbled into the carpet.

*~*Naptime*~*

“Ow ow ow ow ow-” Rin’s teeth were clenched shut and his eyes were watering.  “Get him off, get him off!” he begged. 

It happened as Rin was picking his nephew up to put him down on the bed.  Kichirou had latched on to his uncle’s red hair, fisting his locks and refusing to let go.

“Man, he’s really got you good,” Sousuke winced as he tried to pull his husband’s hair free.  “Of course,” he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest.  “I suppose this is payback.”

“Oh my God, are you serious right now?” Rin’s head was cocked to the side, pulled over by the tiny demon in his arms.  “Okay, so maybe I should have helped you earlier, but at least you weren’t in pai-yaiyai-ouch!” he squeezed his eyes shut as Kichirou gave another harsh yank on his hair.  “Sou…please?” tears had begun forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Alright, let me just,” the brunet tried one last time to pry those teeny fists from Rin’s hair.  With one final tug, Rin was free.  “Wow,” Sousuke looked down at his nephew’s balled fists.  “That’s a lot of hair he’s holding…”

“Oh my God…I’m bald now, aren’t I?” Rin sniffled.

“No, no,” Sousuke looked at him and then cocked his head.  “Well, maybe it’s a little thin on the left side, but-”

“Oh my God…”

*~*Lunch Time*~*

“Open the hangar, here comes the airplane,” Rin cooed as he flew a spoon around in the air.  Kichirou giggled and clapped his hands.

“I’m pretty sure he can feed himself,” Sousuke commented as he made Rin’s and his sandwiches for lunch.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” his husband chuckled and popped the spoon into the baby’s mouth.  “Is that good?” he asked, grinning at Kichirou.

“Goo…good…” the baby echoed back.

“Ah, did you hear that?” Rin asked excitedly, setting the bowl of food down and turning toward his husband.  “He’s going to be talking before you know it,” he added, puffing out his chest proudly.

“Yeah,” Sousuke’s eyes softened as he walked over with a plate in each hand.  “Though,” he glanced over his husband’s shoulder, “You may want to take that bowl back.”

“What?” Rin furrowed his brow.  “Why?” he asked as he turned back to face Kichirou, only to get a face full of baby food.  Kichirou giggled and set the bowl back down, clapping his hands and pointing at his uncle’s face, now decorated with strained peas and bits of sliced hotdog.

“That’s why,” Sousuke snorted as he sat down at the table and began eating his sandwich.

*~*Bath Time*~*

“Ah, the day is almost over,” Sousuke murmured as he sunk lower into the warm water that filled their bathtub.  Rin was sitting on a stool with Kichirou on his lap, lathering tear-free shampoo into the baby’s burgundy locks.

“Yup, after this it’s bed time,” Rin nearly sang.

“You’re really getting into this, aren’t you?” his husband asked, leaning over the side of the tub and resting his chin on the porcelain rim.

“Well, he’s our precious nephew, after all,” he reached for the bucket and rinsed Kichirou’s hair.  “Plus,” he gave a small smile.  “This kinda feels like we’re practicing.”

“Practicing?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

“You know,” Rin looked up at him through thick lashes.  “For when we have our baby.”

“So you do want one,” the brunet gave a knowing smile.

“Well, yeah, I mean,” Rin handed Kichirou to Sousuke and then joined the two of them in their large tub.  “Don’t you?” he asked.  Sousuke looked at the baby, who had started splashing and giggling.  His cerulean eyes softened and Rin felt his heart skip a beat at the loving look he was giving Kichirou.

“Yeah,” Sousuke finally said.  “I think I do.”

*~*Bedtime*~*

“He was so calm a minute ago!” Rin said in a pitch an octave above his normal range.  Kichirou was in a fresh diaper and footy pajamas.  He had been cooing and smiling up at his uncles up until the moment his tiny head touched the mattress of the travel crib.

“Maybe he’s hungry again?” Sousuke offered.

“No, he just had that bottle after his bath,” the redhead picked his nephew up and he immediately stopped crying.  Kichirou gave a small burp.  “Oh, maybe that was it,” Rin chuckled.

“Well, that’s a relief,” his husband came up behind him and put a hand on Rin’s shoulder, the other reaching forward and stroke the baby’s cheek.  “He’s pretty cute when he’s not bawling.”  He paused with a snicker.  “Kind of like you.”

“Hey,” Rin glared at him.  Sousuke cut off whatever else his husband was going to say by kissing him.

“You got him?” he asked.

“Yeah, you go ahead,” the shorter man craned his neck and kissed him again.  “I’ll be to bed in a sec.”  Sousuke ruffled their hair, first Kichirou and then Rin, before walking out of the spare room and into their bedroom.  “Okay you,” Rin nuzzled Kichirou’s cheek.  “Time for bed.”

He’d barely set the baby down before he started crying again.  Rin quickly scooped him up and Kichirou stopped.

“Man…” Rin whined.  He loved holding his nephew, he really did.  But he was starting to feel that twelve-hour shift and the long day beginning to catch up with him.

After two more attempts at setting the baby down, both ending in tears, some from Kichirou, some from Rin, the redhead began to get desperate.  He did the one thing he knew would soothe the baby.  He started to sing.

“Hush little baby, don’t you cry…” he began, eyes feeling heavier by the second.  If Kichirou didn’t fall asleep soon, Rin might crawl into the crib with him.

When it seemed like Kichirou was starting to nod off, Rin set him in the crib and slowly began sneaking out of the room.  But the moment he touched the doorknob, the baby started to cry again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Rin walked back over and peered into the crib.  “Um…what’s another song, uh,” he wracked his sleep-deprived brain.  “Oh, okay, hey future fish…” he sang, “we’re wide awake while we’re dreaming…” he slurred and then rested his forehead on his arms.

He was sure he’d only closed his eyes for a second when he felt Sousuke gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Huh…hmm?” Rin blinked and raised his head, looking from side to side.

“Hey babe,” Sousuke helped him stand up straight, his back felt so sore.  “He’s asleep,” he motioned to the slumbering baby.  “When you didn’t come to the bedroom, I got worried,” he added.

“How long was I in here?” Rin asked, rubbing a bleary eye.

“Fifteen minutes or so,” his husband answered.

“Was I really?” he blinked in surprised.  “I must have fallen asleep,” he said groggily.

“Well, it’s time for bed,” Sousuke ushered his husband into the bedroom.  Rin fell onto the bed face first and snuggled his pillow.  “C’mon, you’ve got to put your pajamas on,” the brunet urged.

“Don’t wanna…” Rin said, muffled by the pillow.

“At least take off your jeans,” Sousuke insisted.  Rin muttered something incoherent into his pillow and then rolled over onto his back, threw his arms out to the side.  “Are you serious?” the taller man asked.

“I’m fine sleeping in my clothes,” the redhead said without opening his eyes.  “If you want them off so badly, you do it.”  He heard Sousuke sigh and then the mattress dipped.

“You really want me to undress you?” the brunet’s voice was husky in his ear.  “Because I probably won’t put your pajamas on,” he gently nibbled Rin’s earlobe.  “In fact,” he kissed his way down the side of his husband’s neck, “I think I’ll just leave you naked…”

“Sou…” Rin’s breath hitched when Sousuke sucked on his pulse point.  “I’m so tired…”

“You don’t have to do anything,” the taller man moved his kisses lower, pausing to pull Rin’s shirt over his head.

“I thought _you_ were tired…” the redhead added.

“It seems like I have a little left in reserve,” he purred, kissing and nipping at his lover’s chest.

“Mmm…Sou…” Rin moaned and threw his head back.  Then the taller man stopped moving.  “Sou?” he asked, peering down at his husband’s dark hair.  Sousuke was completely still.  “Sou?” he tried again, but his answer came in the form of a loud snore.  “Figures…” he rolled his eyes and maneuvered the larger man, with some difficultly, so he was lying on his side of the bed.  “Goodnight, Sousuke,” he whispered.

“Hmn…phn…” the brunet replied and snored again.

*~*Day Two*~*

When Rin awoke, it was to the smell of sizzling bacon.  He inhaled deeply, loving the delicious aroma.  He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  He hadn’t slept that well in long time.  Then he remembered something.

“The baby!” he shot out of bed and ran to the spare room.  He opened the door and found the crib to be empty.  “Kichirou?” he asked, looking around.  He walked into the main living area of the apartment.  “Sousuke?”

“In the kitchen,” came his husband’s reply.  He walked over and found the taller man tending to a pan of eggs and another of the scrumptious-smelling bacon.  Rin turned and saw Kichirou sitting in his travel highchair, messily feeding himself a bowl of smashed bananas.  “How’d you sleep?” Sousuke asked.

“Great,” Rin replied and took a seat at the table. “Sorry I overslept.”

“It’s no big,” Sousuke placed two eggs on a plate with a few slices of bacon.  “Sorry for passing out on you last night,” he cleared his throat and set the plate down in front of Rin.  “Coffee or orange juice?” he asked.

“Could I trouble my darling husband for both?” Rin batted his eyelashes and Sousuke rolled his yes.

“Yes, _dear_ ,” he shook his head and walked over to the fridge.

“And how are you this morning?” Rin turned to face Kichirou.  The baby smiled up at him and grabbed another handful of mashed banana, holding it out to Rin first.  “Oh, no thank you,” the redhead held his hands up.  “I’m fine with eggs.”  Kichirou blinked up at him with large golden eyes before stuffing his chubby, banana-filled fist into his mouth.

“Coffee will be ready in a minute,” Sousuke said as he set the orange juice in front of Rin.  “Anything else, _darling_?”

“That will be all, _schnookums_ ,” Rin shot back, covering his grin by sipping on the juice.  “You know,” he said a moment later.  “Going back to what we were talking about last night…”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” the taller man said as he dished himself out a serving.  “I was so tired, I could barely remember my own name.”

“About us, you know…” he suddenly felt nervous.  They hadn’t really talked much about the future, other than possible promotions or places they wanted to visit.  “You know,” he repeated, “having a baby?”

“Oh,” came Sousuke’s reply.

“What’s ‘Oh’?” Rin was really worried now.

“I just wasn’t sure how serious you were last night,” the brunet joined him at the table, carrying his plate and two cups of coffee.

“Is that something you want?” he asked.  Although Sousuke had said so last night, he wasn’t sure if that was how he really felt or if it was his lack of sleep doing to the talking.

Sousuke looked over at Kichirou and smiled.  He put a small portion of scrambled eggs, which he’d set on the side of his plate to cool, in the baby’s bowl.  Kichirou eyed them for a moment and happily began digging in, stopping to look up and grin at his uncle.

“Yeah,” he confessed.  “But,” he added.  “If we’re going to go with a surrogate, I found a few potential candidates I think you might like,” he paused, “Unless you want to adopt, that is.”  Rin’s eyes were wide as he processed what his husband just said.  He quickly recovered.

“So, you really put some thought into this, huh?” the redhead couldn’t hide his smile.

“Well, after I woke up to take care of Kichirou early this morning, I just…couldn’t get back to sleep,” Sousuke admitted.  “I kept thinking about how your eyes light up every time you look at him and I thought that it might be nice to see you like that every day.”

“Sousuke…” Rin felt the tears welling up.

“Don’t cry, Rin…” he reached forward and brushed his husband’s cheek with his thumb.

“I’m not crying,” the redhead sniffled and then half-laughed, half-sobbed, giving the taller man a watery smile.  “I can’t believe you really did the research.”

“Well, this is our child we’re talking about,” Sousuke said, pulling back and covering his embarrassment with a cough.

“Yeah,” Rin ducked his head and felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah,” the brunet echoed.

*~*

The rest of the morning went by in a flash.  Sousuke and Rin were getting used to reading Kichirou’s moods and figuring out what he wanted before he went from Crank Level 1 to a full on meltdown.

They were watching a show with brightly colored crayons jumping around, coloring pictures of farm animals.  Kichirou giggled and clapped his hands every time the goofy crayons said their names.

“Why are we watching this again?” Sousuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Because it’s educational and we want our nephew to get into that hoity-toity preschool that Gou keeps talking about,” Rin answered.

“He’s only ten months old,” the burnet offered.  “I can’t really-” but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  Rin started to stand up, but Sousuke put a hand on his shoulder.  “Allow me,” he said and then added, “ _please_.”  Rin snorted and turned back toward the television.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” he said.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Sousuke mumbled as he walked to their front door.  He opened it and was surprised to see Seijuurou and Gou standing there, looking at him expectantly.  “Gou,” he blinked.  “I thought you guys weren’t coming back until this evening?”

“Well,” she bit her lower lip.  “You see, we were having a great time, it’s just-”

“We missed Kichi,” Seijuurou admitted.

“Is he awake?” Gou asked.  “He’s not napping, is he?” she tried to peer around Sousuke’s broad form.  He stepped to the side and let the anxious parents in.

“Look who’s back, Kichirou,” Rin said and picked the baby up, handing him over.

“Oh baby, we missed you,” Gou cuddled him, kissing his forehead and chubby cheeks.  “Mommy and Daddy are never leaving you overnight again.”

“Were you a good boy for your uncles?” Seijuurou ruffled his son’s hair.  He turned toward Sousuke and Rin.  “Thank you for watching him,” he put his hands on his hips.  “Even though we missed him like crazy, it was nice to get away and have a little Mommy and Daddy time.”

“Any time,” Rin gave a toothy grin.  “We love having Kichirou over.”  He paused and side-eyed his husband.  “Even Sousuke was getting into the whole ‘parenting’ thing.”

“Well, we’re really glad to hear that,” Gou said as she handed her son off to his father.  “Because we’ll definitely be needing more of your help in the future.”

“Oh?” Rin furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side.

“You see,” she bit her lip and looked up at Seijuurou.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“We’re going to have another baby!” he said, beaming.

Sousuke and Rin stood there, attempting to process the information they were just given.

“What’s that?” the redhead spoke first, addressing his sister.

“I’m pregnant,” she cupped a hand protectively on her still-flat stomach.  “Again,” she added with a giggle.

“Gou was feeling a little sick after our soak in the hot spring and I thought she’d just stayed in too long, but we went to see the resort’s doctor just in case,” Seijuurou looked downright giddy.

“Turns out I’m five weeks along,” Gou said.

“Ah, well, congratulations,” Sousuke scratched the back of his head.  “That’s good news.”

“Sure is,” Seijuurou handed the baby to Gou.  “But, we don’t have time to celebrate right now,” he grabbed his badge from his back pocket and slipped the lanyard over his head.  “We’ve got to head down to the station,” he informed them.  “Uozumi found some evidence that’s going to blow the Phantom case wide open.”  He turned and kissed his wife and son.  “I’ll see you two at home.”

“Be safe,” Gou kissed him again.

“I’ll give you an hour to help Gou pack up Kichirou’s things and then I expect to see you two down at the station,” he slipped into Captain Mikoshiba mode.

“Yes, Captain,” Rin sighed, defeated.

“I’ll start gathering up his stuff,” Gou offered and disappeared into the spare bedroom.

“So much for two days off in a row, huh?” Sousuke shook his head with a laugh.

“Another baby,” Rin said, voice just above a whisper.  Then he turned to face his husband, a small smile on his lips.  “I have a feeling we’re not going to be getting any days 'off’ for quite some time.”

Not that either of them minded much.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! I feel like Seijuurou would be the kind of man who wants to have a million babies with Gou, haha. I totally ship them, I'm sorry!! (Poor Momo)  
> I hope you liked this~ I didn't want to make it overly sappy, but I'm pretty sure I failed.
> 
> Halfway done with this amazing 8-day week~


End file.
